1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus and a control method of the same, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus and a control method of the same which is capable of performing an operation according a voice command.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user gives a voice command to a particular electronic apparatus that the user wish to control in an environment in which a plurality of electronic apparatuses that may recognize the user's voice command, the electronic apparatuses to which the voice command is not intended to be received, may unintentionally recognize the voice command, execute the voice command, and perform an unintended operation. For example, during a voice call through a mobile phone, some of calling voices may be input to an adjacent electronic apparatus and misunderstood as a voice command. Further, some of broadcasting sound output by a television (TV), may be input to an adjacent electronic apparatus and misunderstood as a voice command and cause the electronic apparatus to perform an unintended operation.